


Kiramagween

by PowerWriter1



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Coming Out, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerWriter1/pseuds/PowerWriter1
Summary: Juuru plams to have a Halloween party, he invited everyone in his year. This is including the whole gang, and his crush, Tametomo.
Relationships: Atsuta Juuru/Imizu Tametomo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kiramagween

Halloween, some love it, some hate it, and others feel indifferent. During the day, many people prepare for the night. While others look to get candy for kids, putting up decorations for the event or get their costumes ready to go out at nightfall and show off their attire. However Juuru wanted to do something bigger this year. Seeing how his parents weren’t going to be home tonight, and they were rarely there to begin with, he wanted to go big with this idea. Juuru had these thoughts as he was getting ready to go to school. He got his uniform on and grabbed his bag, he proceeded to head out. He started to walk to the station to get to school, he also took some time to take out his sketchbook from his bag and started doodling. 

As he did this, he could tell something was a little off. Then eventually, he heard a faint voice in the distance. The voice didn’t say much but it called out to him with his name. “Juuru!” the voice shouted. The voice may have started low and faint, and for that time, Juuru remained in his own world. But the voice started getting louder and closer, he didn’t notice anything. But the voice became so close and so loud that Juuru couldn’t help but to look up. But what he saw in front of him was nothing, only to turn around and see what he thought he never would see in a long time. It was his best friend from his childhood, Sena Hayami, running towards him at full speed. She ran around him and ran in place in front of him. “Morning Juuru,” She said. “Good morning Sena, where did you come from?” Juuru asked. “My morning workout took longer than usual. I saw the time and rushed home to get ready for today,” She explained.

Juuru looked confused and asked to see her watch. Sena showed him the watch and Juuru said, “Well, I see the problem. Your digital watch is an hour behind,” He said. Sena then looked at him confused and then looked at her phone, and Juuru was right. Her phone automatically adjusted the time, but her watch didn’t hold the same function. “I guess I was rushing for nothing huh?” she said. Juuru nodded, “Well let’s keep going, we wouldn’t want to miss the train. Even if we are early right?” Sena and Juuru proceeded to the train station, Sena at a light jogging pace and Juuru walking close behind her. 

Being friends with her meant having to keep up with her going to and coming from school. So even though he didn’t run like her, he still could keep up with her. Sena always was very much a runner, and now that they were in highschool, she was on the track team. She quickly became the school’s and the district’s top runner in the 100 and 200 meter. Juuru had to work pretty hard when they were kids to keep up with her, he used to get winded whenever he tried too. But as time went on and years went by, he became more and more able to keep up with her, and her slowing down to a jogging pace also helped too. 

Once they got to the station, a few other students were waiting there as well. From their bag patches, they all seemed to be from the gamer club at their school. Juuru didn’t really recognize the other two boys, but he did recognize the back of the head of one of them. Juuru has seen it so many times since he sat behind it in many classes. The boy he was looking at was none other than Tametomo Imizu, the leader and president of the gamer club. Tametomo turned around and Juuru saw his face, Tametomo didn’t see Juuru as he continued to play his game. 

Sena could see how Juuru was looking at Tametomo and tapped him on the shoulder. Juuru turned and looked at Sena, she had a smug look on her face. His face went slightly red and he scratched the back on his head. “You know, as your friend I want the best for you and I want you to be happy,” Sena began. Juuru knew exactly where this was going. Seeing how long he and Tametomo were in the same class both last year and this year, it being their second year, Juuru has been admiring him from afar. Sena was at first understanding last year, but this year she was kinda annoyed by Juuru’s lack of action this year to make a move with Tametomo. She just wanted to grab him by the collar and force him to talk to him. 

He didn’t seem to know what to do and it didn’t seem like he was going to do anything either. “I know, and I really do want to talk to him but…” Juuru started. “No buts, if you want something to happen, make it happen,” she said. “I don’t know what to do though,” he said. “I do,” she said mischievously. She grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him in the direction of Tametomo and pushed him towards him. Juuru yelped from the push, almost tripping over his feet, and caught himself before falling into Tametomo. He looked back at his friend, she gave him a thumb up for encouragement.

“Can I help you?” Tametomo said, not bother looking up from his game. Juuru looked towards Tametomo, “Well um...I wanted to say uh...hello.” Juuru felt little to no confidence talking to Tametomo, he couldn’t quite find the words that wouldn’t make this so awkward. Tametomo paused his game and slowly looked up, when he saw Juuru standing in front of him he was stunned. “Well, I was just saying hello, nothing really important, sorry to bother you," Juuru said and he started to walk away. "You're fine, you're not bothering me much," Tametomo said. 

But before either could speak another word to each other, the train arrived at the station. Everyone loaded on the train and the two young men separated and went with their friends. Juuru looked at Sena disappointed by the chain of events that took place. "I wouldn't call this a total loss you know," Sena said. “I suppose, but I made things awkward and I just don’t know if he’ll…” He started to say, but Sena cut him off. “You’ll have another chance, don’t worry, you have to stay positive,” she said. 

Juuru knew she was right, and he nodded. Sena smiled and Juuru smiled too, and continued to ride the train. At the midpoint of the ride he remembered his plan for tonight and had yet to tell her yet. “Sena, do you know what today is?” Juuru asked. “It’s Halloween of course, you’re favorite holiday since you like to not only draw but make things as well,” Sena said. “Right, so I was thinking, since we’re in high school we should do something different this year, so I am planning to throw a halloween party,” He said. “Awesome! Tonight will be great, who should I invite?” She asked him. “Well, I think just everyone in our year,” Juuru said. Most people knew where he lived, seeing how most people asked to host parties at his house. 

He looked over to Tametomo and saw that he bolted his eyes in a different direction. He looked back to Sena. “You want to invite him too?” she asked him. “I...I don’t know yet...maybe but maybe not,” He said. Then he saw Sena on her phone. He then focused his attention on his sketchbook and Tametomo and began to do a rough sketch of him. The train eventually got to the station they would stop at to get to school. The students then got off the train and began walking to school. The two friends walked together and Tametomo walked with his friends. 

Juuru kept his head down and kept walking, trying to get to class. Good thing he only had a few of his classes with him, so he wouldn’t have to be as awkward or ruin his chances with Tametomo. So he went through his day as normally and tried to avoid eye contact with Tametomo, in classes and in the halls. And then his lunch period started and Juuru had his lunch period with Shiguru and Sayo. And just like Sena, the two of them were aware of the party that Juuru planned to throw. The two also were aware Juuru's crush on Tametomo, who happened to be sitting not to far away from the three. 

"So, Sena told us about the party you're throwing tonight to celebrate Halloween," Sayo said. Juuru nodded since his mouth was full with his food. He swallowed his food"Sena almost told us about how you have yet to make a move with him and wants us to help you," Shiguru said coolly. Juuru spat out his drink and started coughing up. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. But Sayo and Shiguru were on the other side of the table, so the hand touch was strange since it came from behind. “You should be more careful with how you drink things, you could have choked, and I wouldn’t want that,” The voice, a familiar voice said. 

He turned around and his eyes widened with surprise for who was behind him. It was Tametomo, and he looked away from Juuru. "Seriously, you should be more careful. Not like I care or anything, I just can't let people die. Just don't be an idiot," he said. He took his hand off of Juuru's shoulder and began to walk away. Sayo and Shiguru made urging faces to get Juuru to go to the boy that was walking away from the trio. Juuru finally decided to take his fate in his own hands and jumped up from his seat. "Hey wait!" He cried. Before Tametomo could reach the door, Juuru grabbed him by the shoulder. 

Both were taken aback by these actions. Both looked at each other and their eyes met. "I'm...I'm throwing a Halloween party tonight and I wanted to invite you...if you want to come," Juuru pulled out a little white card with the information with his address on it. "Here's my address...I hope to see you there…" Juuru handed it to the other. He didn’t think the other would be interested in coming since in the past he expressed his disinterest in high school parties. But he hoped he’d come, so he gave him the card to help direct him if he should decide to come. Tametomo took it and shoved it in his pocket. "We'll see what happens, I think I can clear my schedule for tonight," Tametomo said. "Don't get your hopes up though." He left Juuru alone. Juuru then felt a light punch to both of his arms. He looked to see his two friends beside them. They beamed onto him, exuding pride and happiness for Juuru finally taking initiative in his love life.

"Well, what now?" Juuru asked them. "Well it's pretty simple actually, we need to set up and plan for tonight," Shiguru said. "Sena and Shiguru will handle that, but you and I will be working on your costume, and I think I have some interesting ideas," he said. Juuru started glowing, he was excited to get his hands on material for a possible time to go wild with his imagination. It was a good time for some escapism. And even though Tametomo warned him not to get excited, he couldn't help but to be. “Wait a second, Shiguru, don’t you have to go to that audition for the casting call?” Juuru asked. “There will be other casting calls, besides I haven’t had much of a chance to hang out with you guys,” Shiguru said. Juuru’s smile got even bigger, and for the rest of the day he felt his creativity bubbling. He worked hard and would try to finish all of his work as soon as he could so he could get to designing his costume for tonight. 

After school was over, Juuru, Sena, Sayo, and Shiguru met up and started to craft a plan for the party. “Sena and I will get everything for the party and get the place ready for others to arrive,” Shiguru said. “And Juuru and I will prepare the costumes for all of us,” Sayo said. Juuru nodded, and the two pairs departed. As the two groups were getting ready for the party in setting up and preparation, Tametomo was preparing in his own way. He rushed home to the dismay of his friends, who he usually rode the train with on the way home. However this time it was different, this time would be the first time he would ever go to a party. He wasn’t really a huge celebrator of Halloween and for a second he was thinking about not going at all. 

He pulled out the card Juuru gave him and looked at it and then his console controller that was on his bed. He could stay there in his room and could do his own thing on his own. However, he had his thoughts then shifted to how lonely he has been lately and his buried feelings towards someone. He made his final decision and got up and got up out of his bed. He walked out of the door and he walked into a Halloween store. "Let's see what I can do," He said.

Hours passed and Sena and Shiguru were finally done with setting up and people were lining up at the door and down the block. Sena then took a final look at the place and finally opened the door. The people poured in the doors and walked in. Sena rushed to the DJ booth and started the music. Tametomo walked in wearing his Yokai costume and decided to stand in the corner of the room. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself and just watched everyone else. Juuru was then arriving with Sayo in their costumes as well, Sayo was dressed like Sailor Mars and Juuru was dressed like Sailor Moon. The two walked in and Juuru was already taken by surprise by how many people were there. “Well, what now?” He asked her nervously. “Easy, go have some fun and enjoy the party,” Sayo said and left him on his own.

Juuru didn’t know what to do, since he didn’t expect his plan would get this far. He was walking to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror one more time but still was stumbling from the heels Sayo chose for him. “Hey Juuru,” a familiar voice said. He turned around and saw someone in a Yokai mask and yelped in surprise. The person took off the mask and saw Tametomo underneath and smiled widely. “Tame-Kun you came,” He said with his excitement. Tametomo chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah I did. I like your costume, you look good.” Juuru blushed a little. “Thanks, you gave me quite the scare, so it’s pretty cool also,” He said. “Thanks, I had to pick it up today,” Tametomo said, trying to mask his nervousness. "So uhhh, what made you want to come?" Juuru asked. "Well ummm…" Tametomo hesitated to answer the question, he wanted to tell Juuru the truth, but was still unsure if this was the right place.

But then suddenly, Tametomo was taken by the arms by two girls. Juuru stood there silently as the girls began to drag Tametomo away from him. He didn't know what to do, but Tametomo did. He shook off the girls from his sides and saw a table and jumped on top of it. He was tired of hiding it from everyone, and if he doesn't get it out now, he'll lose his chance with Juuru. And he was just tired of all the girls that would try to flirt or go out with him so blandently. So with his confidence surging through him, he finally called everyone's attention and Sena stopped the music. 

"Everyone listen up, the girls especially. If you try to go out with me, I will have to sadly turn you down. Why, may you ask? Because I'm gay!" The room went silent, Juuru looked up at him. Then, one person started clapping, then more clapped with them, and then everyone clapped and cheered for Tametomo coming out. "And right now, I have a lovable idiot to attend to, cause I'm letting everything out tonight. Juuru looked into his eyes and bolted to the bathroom, closing the door, with his face looking like a tomato. 

Sena ran after him and started banging on the door. "Come on open up! Isn't this what you wanted?" Sena asked,urging Juuru to come out. "I did, but I didn't think it would actually happen!" Juuru said, embarrassed still. Sayo and Shiguru then walked over to the bathroom door. "Please Juuru, Tametomo is looking for you," Sayo said gently. "It's obvious he likes you too, so take your shot now before he gives up and leave," Shiguru said. Juuru then stopped to think. He didn't want to embarrass himself with Tametomo, but he didn't want to blow this clear shot he has. He took a breath and walked out and saw Tametomo looking for him, he walked right to him. 

"T...Tame-Kun?" He said unsure if the other saw him. Tametomo looked up and saw him, "You finally chose to show yourself, I was gonna go home if I couldn't find you." Juuru took a breath of relief to the fact he didn't miss the shot yet. "Look, you don't have to say more than you already have. If you don't want to stay, you can go. I just want you to know that I appreciate that you came tonight," Juuru rambled. Tametomo pressed his lips on his, kissing him and cutting him off before he kept rambling. Juuru melted in the kiss and kissed him back. Both broke from the kiss. "I like you, Tame-kun," he said. "I like you too, Juu-san, even though you can be an idiot sometimes," Tametomo said. Juuru smiled, he was happy. 

Sena, Shiguru and Sayo watched as the two boys revealed their feelings to each other. "Well it looks like our plan proved to be successful," Shiguru said. "Yeah, it's good to finally see Juuru happy," Sayo said smiling while watching them. "Well, as the resident matchmaker," Sena started. "I think I did well, and I think I have a new pair of people I know like each other but haven't realized it yet," she finished. She looked at Sayo and Shiguru with a smug face. Sayo and Shiguru looked at each other and blushed furiously, then looked at Sena's cheeky smile. The two started to chase her out of the house. 

Juuru looked at his friends as Sayo and Shiguru were chasing Sena out the door. "Where do you think they're going?" Tametomo asked him. "I don't know," He said. "Tame-kun, can I ask you something?" Tametomo nodded, feeling a bit nervous. "What does this make us exactly?" He asked. The other fell silent and looked like he was thinking about an answer to the question. "Well I have a better question," Tametomo said. Juuru looked at him, confused on what he meant. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Tametomo asked. Juuru's face went red but he said, "Y...y...yes, I'd love to be with you." The two held hands, and that finally sealed the deal. The two of them would start dating from that day forward.


End file.
